


Just Dessert

by Squarepeg72



Series: Off the Pages [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apples, Autumn, Dessert & Sweets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 07:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16656910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Sometimes homemade dessert can wait for something sweeter.





	Just Dessert

Oliver opened the window of the sitting room and took a deep breath. Autumn was his favourite time of year. The air was perfect for flying, and the trees were turning into his house colours. The arrival of autumn also meant the start of Quidditch season. Now, all the practice was paying off. He needed to get his kit together and head for the floo. He had practice in thirty minutes and a date after practice.

Digging through the hall closet, Oliver rescued his battered bag from its depths. The bag had been a graduation gift. It had held his first professional equipment, and it had a secret compartment that contained more than any other player expected. He grabbed his broom from its place against the closet wall and then opened up the bag. Sliding the broom into the special pocket, he smiled. He loved the look on new teammates faces when he pulled his broom out of the bag Hermione had given him.

Walking into the kitchen, Oliver grabbed one last apple out of the bowl on the table. He needed to add apples to the list on the corkboard by the cabinet. The list was always a mix of the healthy food he liked and the snacks she loved. They were learning to compromise on what was cooked in their flat. With a wave of his wand, he had the quick quill add a few more items to the list and headed for the floo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione looked up from the pile of papers on her desk and rubbed her shoulders. She needed to get out of the office soon. She had a date tonight, and for once, he was letting her do the planning. She needed to get a few things on her way home, and she still had to cook. But, she still had a mound of paperwork to get through before she could leave. “Mione, I need that file on the nargles.” Harry’s voice drifted down the hall.

Placing her wand to her throat and muttering a spell, Hermione replied. “Look on the top of the pile of files by your right hand. I put it there while you were daydreaming about Ginny an hour ago. Let me get back to work. I have plans for later.”

 

“Hot date with our favourite keeper?” Harry’s laughter drifted down the hall, along with his question. “He has been good for you.”

“Yes, I’m cooking dinner for Oliver.” Hermione sighed and looked down at the mess on her desk. “Most of this can wait until tomorrow. I’m straightening up and heading home.”

“Be good,” Harry’s laugh filled the empty space between their offices.

“I will not.” Hermione grinned and began to straighten the paperwork that surrounded her.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Accio list_

Hermione snapped her fingers and waited three heartbeats for the shopping list to appear. She shook her head as she read over the items Oliver had added to the list since she looked over it this morning. “Apples, oranges, mango juice, celery, broccoli,” she muttered as she pushed her cart through the aisles of the grocery store. “I can definitely tell the season is starting soon. How does he stand to eat this healthy?”

Hermione continued to shake her head as she gathered the items from their list and her menu for tonight’s dinner. “I need something for dessert, but he is not a fan of sweets. I need something sweet but not too sweet.”

Hermione looked over what she had in her cart and smiled. She would need to Floo his mum for the recipe, but she had her idea for dessert. One that made her sweet tooth and his healthy body happy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

“Mione, I’m home.”’ Oliver dusted Floo powder off his shoulder as he walked into the sitting room. “Where are we heading for dinner? I’m starving.”

Hermione peeked out of the kitchen and smiled. “We are headed for the dining room. I cooked dinner for you tonight.”

“What smells so good?” Oliver sniffed the air and tried to make his way into the kitchen. “Coach decided we needed to play ‘Pummel the Keeper’ today. We have the Harpies next week, and Ginny is his worst nightmare.”

“Set your kit in the closet and wash up.” Hermione blocked him from entering the kitchen by kissing his cheek. “Dinner will be on the table by the time you are done. What smells so good is dessert, and it’s a surprise.”

Oliver wrapped his arms around Hermione and dropped his forehead to hers. “Canna I have a hint? I’m starving and curious. Can we have dessert before dinner?”

Hermione nipped at his bottom lip before she backed away from him. “Get washed up and meet me in the dining room. Dinner first, Ollie.”

Oliver watched her retreat further into the kitchen. Shaking his head, he did as she asked. “Mione, somedays…”

“I am no fun, I know.” Her laughter drifted through their flat as he finished washing up. “Dinner is on the table, oh starving one. Come join me.”

Oliver followed his nose to the dining room. What he saw when he walked through the doorway made him smile. Hermione sat at their tiny table with candles and wine and his favourite meal - grilled salmon steaks, roasted vegetables, and brown rice. “I dinna know what I did to get so lucky, but I’m na going to fight it.”

He walked across the room and cradled her face in his hand. “Thank you. You dinna have to do this.”

Hermione smiled as he kissed her. She loved it when he let his burr slip into his voice. “Come. Sit. Eat. I missed you today.”

“Hungry, mo ghràdh?” Oliver kissed her again before he stepped to the table and pulled out her chair. “If dinner is this good, I canna wait for dessert.”

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Oliver watched the fire crackle in the fireplace. Dinner had been filled with good food and laughter. After they had carried their dishes into the kitchen, Hermione had sent him to the sitting room to pick a movie and get a fire going in the fireplace. “I am still waiting on the delicious smelling dessert,” he teased as he settled on to the sofa.

“I hope you like it,” Hermione whispered as she set two plates on the coffee table. “Apple pie a la mode. Something sweet for me, something healthy for you.”

“It looks delicious,” Oliver pulled Hermione on to the sofa beside him. “Come sit with me and watch the fire.”

As Hermione settled in beside him on the sofa, Oliver lifted up her chin with a finger. Leaning forward, he kissed her deeply. “So sweet,” he whispered as he rested his forehead against hers.

Hermione turned her body into his. Resting a hand on his shoulder, she pushed him back. “Don’t you want to try your pie? It’s your Gran’s recipe,” she whispered as she ran her fingers through the hair on the back of his head.

“I have a better dessert to try first,” Oliver began to scatter kisses down the bridge of her nose and over her cheeks. “So much sweetness here to appreciate.”

Hermione sighed as she felt Oliver’s lips skim over her neck. “But the pie will get cold…”

“I dinna care, it’s just dessert.”

**Author's Note:**

> mo ghràdh - my love


End file.
